Love Me Harder (BrickxButch)
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: One day when Brick was walking around for once not destroying anything, he over heard an interesting conversation that changed the way he thought for good.


**_Brick was walking around town for once not destroying something._**

 ** _When he overheard a conversation that changed the way he thought._**

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

Wow, Townsville is actually a peaceful place...Meh I'll wreck it later.

"Yeah totally, Brick is so hot!" Oooo who's hot now? I walked over to the source of the compliment.

"What about Boomer?" Two girls were talking. One was a brunette while the other had black hair.

"He's adorably hot." The raven haired replied, "But I can't help but wonder if they're intimate with each other!"

"Who and who?" The brunette asked, "Butch and Brick duh!" What the fuck?!

"I know right! Brick would definitely be uke." Uke? What? "Totally Butch would have him begging for more.~" The brunette's nose started to bleed.

"Oh no! There's a pharmacy close by! Let's go!" The raven haired carried the brunette away.

I instantly flew home. Gotta figure out the hell an uke is.

* * *

I ran straight to my laptop, "What is an uke?"

I said typing it up, "Here we go...An Uke is the bottom of a yaoi couple...!"

I shut my laptop, "WHAT?!" ME?! BOTTOM?! HA! THAT'S A LAUGH! I started forcibly laughing. Until I began to cough. Ugh, I need water.

I left my room about to pass the bathroom when I bumped into something soft yet hard.

"Yo! Brick watch were you're going." It was Butch. GREAT!

I was about to retort but my eyes wander. He had gray sweatpants on without a shirt on.

His hair was a bit flat and he had some water dripping off him. He just came out the bath didn't he?

I now actually looked up at his face and our eyes met. His eyes were so amazing!

He's hot...wait...what? I'm not gay right? My eyes wandered to his beautifully defined muscles and chiseled abs.

Butch waved his hand in my face, "Earth to Brick! You're drooling...pfft like what you see?~"

My eyes widened as I wiped the drool. I felt my face heating up. Butch is hot. My hyperactive brother is hot.

"I'm what now?" My eyes widened as I stepped back, "I didn't read your mind! You're talking out loud."

I covered my mouth looking down. He then grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

He forced his tongue in my mouth and our tongues touched, "Mmmm..." I moaned into the kiss.

He then pulled away and I fell to my knees, "A thank you for that compliment." He walked away leaving me on the ground blushing wildy.

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

Ugh...Damn, why'd I do that. Brick is too seductive for his own good. I'm glad I stopped myself before I raped him in that hallway.

Well he would have been begging instead of fighting. _'Ahhh!~ B-butch!"_ Dammit stop thinking about this now.

Actually is he still on the floor? I poked my head out my door, nope he moved.

* * *

The next day Brick avoided me. Figures, but he was in his room most of the time.

I walked over to his door and would you have guessed that it was locked.

I turned transparent, yes new power I developed, and walked through his door.

He was sitting on his bed reading something on his laptop. I floated towards him.

His face was red down to his neck. "...how do males have an act of sexual intercourse...?" Brick turned and looked straight at me.

I stayed quiet in hope he wouldn't notice but he reached his hand out really fast and poked my cheek.

His face got even more red (if at this point was even possible) and his fist flamed up, "B-BUTCH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I just flew out before I got my hair scorched. "Hmm~ Brick's making it harder to resists him~" I hummed to myself.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

Ugh! I can't believe I forgot he had that power! Now what am I going to do?

I spent the day looking into this uke and seme crap and I'm very disgusted by this stuff.

But when I think about Butch...I guess I'm just gay for him. I touched my lips that still lingered for that kiss.

Grahhh! I don't want to be thinking about this! I closed my eyes and went into a well deserved slumber.

* * *

 _ **~In dream~**_

I was locked up somewhere, in a room, struggling to get free. Until the door slowly creaked open.

My heart was racing, a man walked in and turned up a dim light.

"Still trying to get free?" Wait, is...is that Butch? "I'm a bit stressed, help me relieve it."

He unlocked the chains and I could have literally ran but, his eyes were so...so controlling.

I stumbled over to him and my lips met his. I pulled away and started to unbuckle his pants...

 ** _~End dream~_**

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I quickly sat up. "Butch you idiot!" I muttered angrily.

I flipped the covers and noticed that Brick Jr. was ready for action.

"I woke up before anything happened!" 'We both know what was going to happen.' Shut up!

I looked at the clock near my bed. 1:23 am...everyone's asleep so they can't hear me.

I sighed I lowered my hand to my issue.

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

I heard soft noises coming from out my room. I tried to fall back asleep but these noises were not going away anytime soon.

I got out of bed angry. 'Don't they know I'm sensitive to sound when I go to sleep?!'

 **(A/N: Ohoho Brick's in trouble~)**

I walked out my door and closed my eyes. "Agh...ahh, B-b...utch!~" Someone is calling my name...

 **(A/N: Are you sure it's calling?)**

I kept my eyes closed, and walked to the source of name calling.

As soon as it got to the location of the room where the noise was loudest I opened my eyes.

It was Brick's room! I smirked evily.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Butch used his transparency to seek into Brick's room again.

Brick was on his bed pumping his shaft softly, as if he was savoring the feeling.

"Butch...B...utch...!" He moaned and mewled. 'You've done it now Brick.' Butch thought as he flew behind Brick who was lost in pleasure didn't notice it.

Butch managed to situate himself behind Brick. He then in one swift movement got a hold of Brick's leaking member and softly kissed his neck.

"B-b-butch! What are you doing?!" Brick muffled his moan, "No need to hide your moans. Just sit back and relax." Butch cooed.

Brick rested against Butch's strong hold and laid his head back moaning in complete bliss.

Butch circled Brick's tip softly with his thumb while nibbling on his ear.

He then used his other hand and slowly started to insert one digit. Brick groaned to foreign feeling. Butch added two more digits hitting Brick's good spot.

Once stretched enough. Butch pushed Brick over and rammed his cock into him.

Brick's eyes widened and he screamed, "BUTCH!" "Yes?~"

Butch rested his head on Brick's shoulder but Brick remained quiet.

"...just move already..." But Butch didn't move one inch. "...ugh! I'll move myself!" Brick pushed Butch down and climbed on top straddling Butch.

Brick slowly started to move up and down. His eyes were closed and he was covering his mouth hiding his moans.

"I said don't hide your moans." Butch sat up and hugged Brick softly.

"B-butch...fuck me...please..." "Don't start crying." "Wha-AHH!" Butch pounded into Brick not even trying to be gentle.

He pushed Brick back down on the bed and swiftly took off his shirt. He licked and nibbled on Brick's nipples.

"Mmm...so tasty." Butch looked up at Brick who was still covering his eyes.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Butch pulled on Brick's hands, "This is embarrassing..." "Look at me." Brick hesitantly spread his fingers so he could see Butch.

"I want to see your face, don't hide from me." Brick stared at Butch for a second before fully removing hands from his face.

Brick wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words, "What do you want me to do?" Butch said separating from Brick and sitting up.

"...Butch..." Brick said sitting up as well, "...I want you to love me." Butch looked a bit shocked he didn't expect Brick to openly express himself, "I want you to hug me, kiss me, tell me I'm important-"

Brick was cut off by the sudden lip contact from Butch. When Butch pulled back he hugged Brick tightly, "Brick Jojo, I loved you for the longest time, you are so important to me that if I honestly lost you I'd go mad. I just never wanted to freak you out about my feelings..." Tears slowly spilled out Butch's eyes.

He pulled back and laughed, "When did we become big pansies?" Brick cupped Butch's cheek, "I love you." "I love you too." "So prove it." Brick said pulling his hair back and straddling Butch once more.

Butch kissed Brick passionately, their tongues dances across each other hungrily. Butch placed his penis at Brick's entrance, and carefully thrusted.

Brick ripped away from the kiss and let out a loud moan. Butch's thrust were soft and hard at the same time savoring this moment to fully express his love for Brick.

He kissed down Brick's neck and sucked on his sensitive spot, "Butch!~" When Butch pulled back he left a decent sized mark on Brick's neck.

Who then took Butch's hand and intertwined them, "F-faster...!" Butch gradually sped up starting to thrust harder. So much for savoring, but Brick loved every second if it.

Brick pulled Butch's lips to his, giving a sloppy kiss.

Butch moved his hand to Brick's member and stroked it quickly with a semi tight grip. This caused Brick to finally snap and so he came, his seed all over Butch and his chest and stomach.

Butch's cock was getting squeezed and pressed down by Brick's insides, "T-tight!" He came after Brick, the feeling of Butch's hot semen inside him caused one last loud moan, "Ahh!~"

Butch pulled out of Brick and pulled him into a tender hug, "I really love you." Butch said as he kissed Brick's forehead.

"I love you more." Butch chuckled and hummed, Brick nestled up in the crook on Butch's neck and the two finally fell asleep.

 **The End~**


End file.
